


Ignite [collage]

by Agapushka, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [12]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Crossover, F/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Хэдканон на Тома Риддла — актер Хиро Файнс-Тиффин, сыгравший одиннадцатилетнего Тома в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка»
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Ignite [collage]

**Author's Note:**

> [ Исходники ](https://picua.org/images/2021/01/28/6b51c04f11a21aa9373444fe6fb19fe2.png)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://picua.org/images/2021/01/28/a79ffa0206a13b10ccde7187b79da78d.png)  


Смотреть остальные работы  

    

При клике на превью откроется страница работы (по умолчанию в этом же окне)  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902257) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902353) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027878) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479597) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225373) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503738) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570701) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943835) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943964) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944105) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959519) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987908) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050311) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203794) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215920) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220540) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223558) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223810) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223891)


End file.
